Amor além da vida
by Piketuxa
Summary: A vida da pessoa que você ama está em jogo, e para salvá-la, você precisa morrer. Qual escolha você faria? Sasuke Uchiha fez a escolha dele.


**AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA**

**Capítulo único**

O vento forte bagunçava os belos, longos e lisos cabelos preto-azulados da moça; Hinata sentia o vento bagunçar seus cabelos e ria com a situação, se divertindo.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado com a alegria de sua namorada, a sensação de liberdade inundava o jovem casal, estavam felizes; a moto amarela corria em direção à praia, ágil, rápida.

Os dois passariam o fim de semana na casa de praia do Uchiha, o que era motivo para comemorar. Estavam namorando há dois anos, foram muitos altos e baixos, muitas brigas e discussões, mas haviam superado juntos.

Algumas foram por causa de ciúme: Sasuke não gostava do amigo de Hinata – Inuzuka Kiba – e queria de todo jeito que a mulher parasse de falar com o outro, mas ela alegou que entre eles só havia amizade.

Depois o motivo das brigas foi Haruno Sakura, a ex do moreno, que mandava mensagens ousadas no celular do rapaz e vivia ligando para ele, na primeira e na segunda ligação ele atendeu, depois parou de atender, havia notado qual era o jogo da rosada.

O relacionamento dos dois no começo foi dado como "impossível", para as pessoas os dois eram muito diferentes e nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Na verdade, todos estavam errados, pois era a diferença dos dois que os unia.

Sasuke estava cansado das vadias que só estavam interessadas em seu dinheiro, foi quando desmaiou no meio da rua e foi levado para um hospital público por moradores da região onde o desmaio acontecerá, o motivo? Falta de café da manhã que lhe causou fraqueza.

Depois de algumas horas o moreno acordou na maca do hospital e pensou ter visto um anjo, mas não, era Hyuuga Hinata, a mulher que ajudava alguns idosos no hospital.

Naquele dia seu coração bateu mais forte, a moça conversou com ele como se o conhecesse há muito tempo e Sasuke soube: encontrou em Hinata o que pensou que nunca acharia em uma mulher.

A amizade cresceu até virar paixão e o Uchiha se confessar para a Hyuuga, e ser igualmente correspondido. Foi aí que o povo começou a criticar dizendo que jamais daria certo o garanhão Uchiha com a virgem Hyuuga.

O casal foi tema de fofoca durante o um ano de namoro, até os "fofoqueiros de plantão" cansarem de esperar a tão sonhada separação e logo arrumarem outro casal para atormentar, deixando assim os dois livres dos comentários idiotas e irritantes do povo.

— Sasuke-kun, vai mais devagar — Hinata questionou a velocidade, gostava sim de adrenalina, mas não estava gostando da velocidade em que a moto corria.

— Hinata, pega meu capacete, tá me incomodando — reclamou o Uchiha, Hinata estranhou, ele não costumava andar sem capacete. Tirou o capacete do namorado e pôs em sua própria cabeça, afinal, estava sem capacete, pois havia esquecido o seu na casa de uma amiga.

— Sasuke querido, diminui a velocidade, por favor — suplicou a garota com a voz doce, sabia que Sasuke gostava de velocidade, mas ela não gostava tanto assim.

— Me abraça forte — comentou o rapaz, Hinata apenas apertou mais os braços em volta da cintura dele, olhou para o lado e viu os vultos passando.

— Sasu, você esta indo muito rápido! — Hinata já estava ficando assustada, Sasuke não costumava correr tanto quando estava com ela.

— Você me ama Hinata? — perguntou Sasuke de repente.

— Do que esta falando Sasuke? — perguntou a moça estranhando a atitude de seu namorado. Primeiro o capacete, depois o abraço e agora a pergunta?

— Apenas responda — exigiu ele sério, Hinata preferiu não contrariar.

— Sim, Sasuke Uchiha. Eu te amo mais que tudo, mais até que a minha própria vida — respondeu ela sincera, ele sorriu satisfeito enquanto suspirava derrotado.

— Eu te amo Hinata, nunca se esqueça disso — o moreno completou pesaroso, a Hyuuga ficou confusa, mas nem teve tempo de raciocinar.

Hinata abriu os olhos e viu tudo branco, virou para o lado e viu que estava em um hospital. "O que houve? Onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui? Cadê o Sasuke?" muitas perguntas perturbavam a mente da morena.

— Que bom que acordou — suspirou uma mulher loira de olhos verdes vestida de médica, Hinata observou uma placa na roupa da mulher escrito "Nara Temari", provavelmente seria o nome dela.

— O que houve? — perguntou Hinata sentando na cama, a mulher sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama e encarou Hinata, com certeza ela nem imaginava o que aconteceu enquanto ela estava inconsciente.

— Você ficou inconsciente por uma semana. — Hinata arregalou os olhos. — Houve um acidente em uma descida perto da praia com uma moto, eram dois jovens: uma garota e um garoto. A garota que estava de capacete sofreu apenas algumas fraturas leves, nada muito complicado, mas o garoto que estava sem capacete bateu a cabeça no asfalto e morreu na hora. Foi descoberto que o freio da moto havia sido sabotado e não estava funcionando. — Hinata congelou, então o capacete, o abraço, a declaração, ele sabia que ia morrer? Não, ele havia apenas notado que o freio não funcionava e preferiu que ela vivesse. — Você tem muita sorte, o acidente não afetou o bebê.

— Que bebê? — perguntou Hinata, lágrimas descançando em seus olhos. Estava difícil digerir todas aquelas informações de uma só vez.

— Você está grávida de um mês, querida.

Hinata não aguentou segurar, de seus olhos perolados desceram grossas lágrimas que embaçaram sua visão. A médica apenas a abraçou, entendendo que o homem da moto era o pai da criança.

No anel – aparentemente de namoro – no dedo da garota havia um nome: Sasuke Uchiha, o mesmo nome que se encontrava na carta de motorista do rapaz do acidente. E a médica entendeu: foi necessário que uma vida se fosse para que duas continuassem vivendo.


End file.
